


Fall

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Fall

It’s not a fall, it’s a gracious defeat. Eric leaves the island almost as suddenly as he arrived, but leaves behind all the things he brought to Piffling, not as a monument but something less egotistical. He’s not worried about what he’s leaving behind, things will go back to how they were and everything will be fine, nor is he worried about the future. No, he doesn’t have a plan, but he didn’t have a plan going into Piffling and that worked out fine for him. 

Something doesn’t feel right when Rudyard wakes up. Antigone is in the mortuary, Georgie is somewhere being great at something, Madeleine is doing the accounts, and it’s raining. A normal day in Piffling, until he opens the (frankly useless) curtains and sees that Chapman’s funeral home has closed. He feels optimistic about the future for the first time in a while, and then suddenly he’s worried about Chapman.


End file.
